


Theseus and the Caspian Sea

by Bluerave3000



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Running Away, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerave3000/pseuds/Bluerave3000
Summary: Tommy knew he couldn’t care for the kid he was a kid himself who drowns himself in his sleep, can barely survive in the woods by himself, doesn’t have a place to live, and has no knowledge on raising kids meanwhile berry can do all those things and is the server admin so she could care for the kid better then Tommy ever could so why was it so hard to accept that? Why looking at the kid makes him want to protect him, why does holding him close leave tommy feeling relaxed, why does he hate the thought of the kid being raised by someone else?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, tommyinnit & oc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. 1. New server new life

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a couple fics where Tommy leaves exile and on his way he adopts a child and I love it! Seeing Tommy being a dad is so fucking soft and gives me so much serotonin so I couldn’t help myself but to make my own so sorry if it’s bad I’m not the best with writing things out but I’m gonna try! Also this is my first time writing on this plate form so I may make a few mistakes so if you guys can point them out or give me any advice would be great!

Tommy drudged through the snow arms wrapped around him trying and failing to keep himself warm from the airs harsh cold bite, everything was gone dream had blown up logstedshire after finding his secret stash leaving Tommy nothing other then his torn up cloths and wilburs coat and the multiple burns he got from being too close to the tnt. But that wasn’t the only thing dream had done to him the large gapping wounds on his shoulder blades was evidence enough of dream stealing away a large part of him saying he couldn’t have him stepping out of line anymore and needed to be taught a lesson, what’s even worse is the man took both his wings away so the only thing Tommy had left of them was a couple small red and white feathers. After so long from walking in the snow tommy saw a clearing with a cabin in the middle and forced his aching legs to move faster towards the cabin but when he got close enough he stopped entirely when he saw a familiar horse in a small stable, the horse was Carl technoblade’s horse meaning this was techno’s base, Tommy didn’t see technoblade around and couldn’t see his name tag so with hesitation he entered the home. The room looked to be a storage room and held multiple villagers and posters on the walls but Tommy could care less about those but instead cared more about looking threw the multiple chests on the wall to his left, the first chest he opened held multiple potions to which Tommy grabbed a potion of healing and a potion of regen and drowned them both down and sighed in relief as the potions immediately took effect at healing the burns across his body and the gapping holes on his back. Looking through the rest of the chests tommy grabbed a set of netherite armor, a diamond sword, and a stack of gapples “I could hide from dream and techno would never know sense he has so much shit” Tommy pulled out a pickaxe and went to dig a hole in the ground but stopped “what am I thinking of course he'll know and once he finds me he’ll either hand me over to dream or kill me” Tommy put away the pickaxe and left the house. With the items he took from the chests tommy walked away from the cabin and would keep walking cause he knows that dream will find him eventually so he might as well make it more difficult for the green bastard to find him, “sorry tubbo but we’re not going to be able to hang out at the bench anytime soon not that you care since you never bothered to visit”.

Tommy was exhausted he wanted to stop and rest but he didn’t not until he deemed himself far enough away from the smp and dream not even a hundred thousand blocks was good enough to calm Tommy’s nerves, during his travels tommy came across different biomes and multiple villages with whom he traded with getting him some more items but not a whole lot since they mostly wanted emeralds. Tommy felt his eyes start to close and he tried his best to keep them open which caused him to pay more attention to that then his surroundings so you can imagine his surprise when he smacked into something “OW WHAT THE FUCK-“ looking at what he bumped into he felt his jaw drop when he saw a giant green barrier reaching as far as he could see, This looked like a world barrier but the barriers were blue not green so what was it? Tommy reached his hand out to touch the barrier which felt like a normal barrier but yet felt as though he could pass through it, Tommy put both hands on the barrier and pushed himself threw the barrier and it was safe to saw the weirdest sensation he ever felt it felt as though he was passing through butter. Soon enough tommy stumbled out the other side of the barrier and in front of his eyes appeared a message

Tommyinnit has joined the game.

Tommy couldn’t believe it he was in an entirely different smp which meant dream had no way to get to Tommy, Tommy smiled at this before turning towards the barrier and giving it the bird “HAHA TRY AND GET ME NOW YOU GREEN BASTARD!!! HOPE TO SEE YOU NEVER HAHA!!” Tommy raced away from the barrier stilling yelling in victory at the fact he escaped dreams grasp before falling down on the grass and for the first time since he started this long walk fell alseep. Meanwhile back in the smp tubbo stood in the remains of logstedshire looking up at the tower of blocks reaching the clouds holding onto a newly made ‘your Tommy’ compass to replace the one that was blown up it’s needle forever spinning in an endless circle with no Tommy in the server to lock on to, tubbo stood there as the rain fell hiding away his tears as he blames himself for the supposed death of his friend.

The next few days were Tommy looking around for a place to set up his new base or just doing nothing but sitting around eating gapples which he was doing right now leaning up against a tree “I really need to get more gapples there’s only a few left probably should have grabbed another stack of them before I left techno’s place” Tommy tossed away the core and leaned his head against the tree. As much has he hated to admit it he missed dream he knew the bastard was manipulating him but he still visited tommy when no one else would ‘no you idiot he only wanted to watch you he didn’t care about you so long as you were alive and powerless!’ Tommy continued fighting with himself until his ear caught wind of a distance noise bringing him out of his thoughts, the noise didn’t sound like a animal nor did it sound like a mob so does that mean it’s another person he hasn’t seen any players yet other then the occasional message between players so the thought of it being someone he could be around was exciting yet terrifying so he followed the noise. The closer tommy got the noise got clearer which turned out to be pained wails and so Tommy walked faster until he came upon a Great Lake and the wailing was just screaming at this point Tommy was scared out of his mind cause the screaming sounded like a child, looking around tommy noticed a small form along the tree lines and rushed towards it. The small form was a baby that looked to be no older then a few weeks old with light blue skin and a small tuft of brown hair, and cloth diaper, Tommy saw that the reason the child was screaming its head off was because while the rest of its body was covered by the shade of the trees it’s right leg was sticking out in the sunlight which had a large burn going from its foot to its knee.

Tommy gently yet quickly grabbed the child to fully bring him under the shad of trees careful not to touch the burn which looked to be at least third degree, Tommy was panicking he didn’t know what to do he didn’t have any potions on him and Tommy didn’t have any medical knowledge and the child wasn’t helping with it screaming his ear off “I know I know just shut up and give me two seconds to fucking think dammit!!”. Tommy felt as though he couldn’t breath and the trees around him melted away to show l’manberg during the festival when techno killed tubbo the smell of burnt flesh filling the air before melting away to pogtopia to tubbo strapped down to a bed as the burns from the fireworks were cleaned away ‘wait-‘ Tommy snapped out of the flashback remember he insisted he be there with tubbo when Wilbur or techno would clean the burns and replace the bandages sure he didn’t have all the right stuff on hand but he'll do what ever he can to help the kid. Taking off the coat with some difficulty since he was working with one hand he folded it up to act as a pillow as he laid the child’s leg on it for support before he got to work quickly crafting a wooden bowl tommy went to the edge of the water and dipped his hand in to feel it was cool to the touch and filled the bowl with the water. Tommy pulled out his communicator hesitating on sending a message to the entire server but the screaming child in the back ground needed help so Tommy typed in a message.

Tommyinnit: if anyone is near by coordinates 235, 12,-36 and have healing potions on them swing by it’s an emergency.

With that done tommy stuck his hands in the lake and scrubbed at them for five minutes to not give the child a infection before heading back towards the screaming child. Tommy pulled out a clean cloth from his inventory and soak it in the cool water beside him “alright little guy your gonna have to try and stay still alright? Cause as much as it’s gonna hurt like a bitch it’s the only way I can help ya for now” Tommy held his hand on the child’s stomach to lessen his thrashing and with a deep and shaky breath began cleaning away at the burn. The child screamed even louder if it was possible as Tommy tried his best to be gentle with cleaning the burn as he repeated the same soothing mantra he used for tubbo to the child “your doing great big man we're almost done your so strong” as much as the screaming was annoying tommy was grateful that the kid was still screaming cause that meant that his nerves should be intact as not too damaged. Tommy heard the sound of a horse galloping his way and turned his head and saw black stead and a woman sat upon it with a long crimson coat and piercing green eyes that widened at the sight of Tommy and the child, pushing herself of the horse and rushing towards the child “how long have they been like this?!?”  
“I-I don’t know I just found them like this and have been cleaning the burn!” Tommy pulled the cloth away to let the woman inspect the burn and proceeded to pull out a potion of healing and slowing poured it on. Tommy felt his entire body relax as the black leathery skin became became a reddish lilac and blisters here and there but mostly healed, the woman wrapped the kids leg up with a bandage who thankfully wasn’t screaming anymore and fell asleep the only coming from them was an occasional hiccup.

“Not trying to ruin the moment but you think can tell me what the hell just happened?” The woman whispered not wanting to wake the child, Tommy whispered back explaining what happened before the woman who introduced herself as berry (who also turned out to be the server admin which totally didn’t scare Tommy at all) showed up. Berry had said she would look into it later but for now they needed to bring the child somewhere safe and offered her house, Tommy really didn’t want to go with them for all he knew it could be a trap for her to kill him and take his last cannon life but then again he could take all her stuff and the kid should be fine with living with an admin so win win. Tommy was tasked with carry the child since it kept whining from berry trying to pick them up but for some reason was fine with Tommy doing it, so with Wilbur's coat protecting the child from the sun they set off towards berry's base. By the time they get there it’s already dark and Tommy is ready to pass out “alright here’s some cloths that should fit and there’s a bathroom down the hall so both of our sakes take of bath before I pass out from the smell”  
“Hey I don’t smell it’s probably you that smells!” Berry even though she was so small only coming up to Tommy’s stomach pushed him towards the bathroom before heading back to watch over the kid. The bathroom was small with decent sized tub and sink with a mirror above it, Tommy gave himself a quick sniff and gagged big B wasn’t kidding when she said he smelled, turning on the water tommy waited for the tub to fill and decided to look at himself in the mirror, it was a bit nerve wrecking to say the least tommy looked much older then he was. His face which held a small scars lost any remaining baby fat a long time ago at logstedshire from lack of eating giving him a prominent jawline, his eyes were no longer their bright blue and had dulled with bags underneath them, his hair was longer reaching past his ears, and he seemed to have a bit of a stubble based on the little hairs on his jaw, he honestly thought it was Phil in the mirror instead of him and the fact he looked like Phil was both comforting that he looked like his father yet brought a sick twisting feeling in his gut that he looked like the man that neglected him and his brother in favor for a bloodthirsty pig. Tommy tore his gaze away from the mirror to look at the now filled tub and dipped his hand in to make sure the water was the right temp, after making sure the water wasn’t too cold or too hot tommy striped himself of his torn cloths and stepped in the tub sighing at the feeling of the warm water work it’s magic at relaxing his tense muscles “after this I’ll have to see if big B’s got any shears on them”.

Tommy stepped out of the bathroom cleaned and wearing a fresh set of cloths which consisted of a white blouse and brown khakis which were a bit baggy but pretty much fit, entering the living room tommy saw berry feeding the kid who was still wrapped in Wilbur's coat. Berry gave a a quick glance to Tommy before bringing her attention back to the child “glad to see the cloths fit now you don’t look like a homeless man”  
“Ay fuck you I looked just fine!” Berry gave a hum in response shifting the kid to her shoulder and began patting its back “so how is it?”  
“It’s not an it their a he and he’s doing fine I changed his bandages the burn looks to be healing well but I’m worried about the damage done to his nerves but hopefully with enough potions he’ll be able to walk” the kid let out a small burp and berry placed him in a basket full of blankets and started to gently rock the basket causing the kids eyes to flutter close when Tommy noticed that their eyes including their sclera and pupil were an emerald green. “So what exactly is he? Like what kind of monster is he since you know the sun burnt him like a marshmellow over a fire”  
“Well based on the skin and eyes I think it’s safe to say he’s phantom meaning I’ll have to make curtains and plant more trees around so this doesn’t happen again oh and magma cream to treat the less harsh burns, god then there’s the possibility of him popping out wings so I’ll have to watch out for that” Tommy felt his chest tighten at the thought of berry watching the kid but he didn’t know why “o-oh your keeping him?”  
“I figured I could unless you were hoping to raise him?” Tommy forced out a laugh at berry's comment “me? Raising a kid hell no! I hate the little buggers they just cause trouble and keep me up!” Berry raised a brow at Tommy but didn’t question him “alright well there’s a bed upstairs for you to use if you need anything I’ll be down here” Tommy wanted to stay with the kid but didn’t want to look like he cared so he just went upstairs and found the room he was to stay in for the night and just laid there waiting for sleep to take over.

Tommy laid on the bed wide awake and most likely not going to sleep anytime soon, standing up from the bed tommy went to look at the clock on the wall which showed it was almost one in the morning so he decided to head downstairs to get something to eat. Downstairs was dark from the torches being snuffed out and berry sat asleep on a chair next to the kid so Tommy tried to make himself as quiet as possible as he made his way to a chest opening it and to his joy pulled out some gapples, Tommy turned around to head back to the room but was stopped by a pair of glowing green eyes staring up at him that belonged to the kid. Tommy swore when he realized it was the kid who he almost pulled an axe on “your a creepy little shit you know that right?” The kid simply stared up at Tommy whining most likely cause he was hungry, Tommy would have woke berry but figured he could feed the kid himself after all he’s seen Wilbur feed fundy when he was a baby so it couldn’t be that hard so he picked the kid up by his armpits and carried him to what he assumed was the kitchen “alright blue boy lets get you something to eat” Tommy adjusted the kid to rest against his shoulder as he opened a chest a saw a few bottles full of milk “huh looks like big B planned ahead well that just makes it easier for us”. Tommy grabbed a bottle and once again adjusted the kid to where he was laying in his arms and held the bottle close to the kids mouth who opened his mouth immediately and began to greedily drink the milk “Jesus Christ slow down will ya?! It’s not like it’s going anywhere” the kid slowed his eating to a steady pace, Tommy let out a chuckle and his chest felt warm all of a sudden ‘oh hell no! come on big T you can’t be getting attached to the kid you just met him today’ if Tommy hands weren’t full he would have smacked himself but opted instead to just sigh. Tommy knew he couldn’t care for the kid he was a kid himself who drowns himself in his sleep, can barely survive in the woods by himself, doesn’t have a place to live, and has no knowledge on raising kids meanwhile berry can do all those things and is the server admin so she could care for the kid better then Tommy ever could so why was it so hard to accept that? Why looking at the kid makes him want to protect him, why does holding him close leave tommy feeling relaxed, why does he hate the thought of the kid being raised by someone else? Tommy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the kid wasn’t eating and set the now empty bottle on the counter and took the kid back to his make shift bed and laid him down only for the kid to let out a small cry has soon as Tommy let him go, figuring the kid was a cold even though he had wilburs coat wrapped around him tommy grabbed one of the blankets from the basket and laid it on the kid and went to walk away only for the kid to start crying. Berry stirred in her sleep and Tommy panicking picked up the kid and backed as far away from the admin as possible as the kid calmed down and berry stoped moving when the noise went away, Tommy looked at the kid who stared up at Tommy as if he didn’t do anything wrong and that’s when Tommy knew what the kid wanted and held him at arms length “oh fuck no! Your not sleeping with me you have your own bed so use it!” The kid just stared at Tommy letting out a little yawn and Tommy felt his resolve break away, Tommy brought the kid back close to his chest and went upstairs mumbling out a string of curses on the way there.

Tommy laid on his back with the kid sleeping peacefully on his chest using the coat previously wrapped around him as a blanket, Tommy still couldn’t sleep worried any move he made would wake the kid and he really didn’t want to deal with that so he just laid there waiting for the sun to come up. Tommy panicked when the kid started whimpering and craned his head to see what was bothering the kid and saw he was still asleep but looked close to tears and Tommy realized they were having a Nightmare, Tommy slowly raised his hand and rubbed the kids back in small circles just like Wilbur used to do and started humming the notes from the disc wait, the kid slowly calmed down at the comfort and was back in a deep peaceful sleep so Tommy stopped humming but kept his hand on the kids back staring up at the ceiling “I’m most likely going to regret this aren't I?”. In the morning Tommy slowly walked down the stairs with the kid in hand the feeling of tiredness crashing down upon him and berry watched him from the chair she was once sleeping in sipping at a cup of coffee with a knowing look on her face as she handed Tommy a cup who gratefully took it “so are you gonna stay here for the time being or are you gonna take him with you while you build yourself a place” berry set aside her cup and took the kid from Tommy’s arms so he could rest while she feed the child leaving Tommy surprised and embarrassed she found out so quickly. “Yeah it wasn’t that hard to figure out since I’m a light sleeper so I hear everything plus I can tell by your body language that the last thing you want is to leave the kid so what’s the plan” Tommy rubbed his neck saying he didn’t really a plan saying he was just going to find a spot to settle down and go from there, berry walked back to Tommy with the kid “alright Ill start getting some stuff for you to use while your out there as soon as this little guys done”  
“I don’t need your pity gifts I’ll be fine on my own!”  
“Oh I have no doubt you’ll be able to survive without it, it’s actually for the kid who you should name soon since calling him kid is getting a little old” handing the still eating child to Tommy the admin walked around the house gathering stuff for Tommy to take while stared at the kid trying to think of a name. 

Tommy with a pair of brown boots stood at the door way adjusting Wilbur's coat to make sure it covered the kid who laid against Tommy’s chest in a baby carrier made by berry who stood by Tommy and handed him a shulker box “where the fuck did you get a shulker box?!”  
“From the end Where else? Besides your gonna need it more then me all I ask is once you find a place to send me the coordinates so I can check up on you guys” Tommy wordlessly nodded grabbing the box and putting it away in his inventory and with a quick thanks left, as Tommy walked away from the admin he suddenly remembered a name from a book series Will read to him when he was younger “hey big man how do you feel about being called Caspian i think it was a name of a sea or something and it’s only fitting considering I found you by a giant ass lake”.


	2. A/n

Ok so I need a little help from you guys.  
So the plan is that after I create the next chapter the next five chapters is going to be Tommy raising Caspian before the real drama begins as he tries to be a good dad but along the way is also dealing with the trauma of what he went through back in the dream smp but I’m not really good at that and instead of making myself suffer trying to figure out fluff filled but also angst scenarios I figured I could ask you guys for your ideas. It can be any kind of scenario you guys think wether it deals with trauma or domestic fluff whatever you guys want just put them in the comments and I’ll put them in the story. Along with berry who I made to either be that cool aunt or that one friend you don’t want to mess with there two other ocs that will be included in the story who I will include information down below about them for you guys to read. But yeah if you guys could help your boi out and want to see something specific just comment down below please, oh and if you want me to say that a specific scenario was your idea pls do tell me that to since the last I want is for you guys to gang up on me saying I stole your idea.

Name: may-bell  
Age: is well into her mid sixties or early seventies  
Gender: female  
Species: spider hybrid  
Other names: may, big M, creepy crawler, nana, devil spawn  
Residence: lives in a large hallowed out oak tree  
Appearance: may-bell is a spider hybrid with ashy colored skin, multiple red eyes, and grayed out hair, may does have four arms but she keeps the bottom set tucked away.  
Personality: may is considered the the mother of the server and nana (or grand mom so others aren’t confused) to Caspian as she herself had children of her own who never visit her due to unknown reasons, she is wise in the parenting department and is often seen showing up out of nowhere whenever Tommy seems in need of help with Caspian. She is kind, very patient, yet has a authority side and does not stand for letting a mistake go unfixed or letting people get away with shit.  
Relationships and family:  
Partner: Husband unknown (✝️)  
Children:  
unknown (doesn’t wish to talk about her kids only bringing them up when giving parently advice)

Tommyinnit (surrogate son)

Other:  
Berry (friend) 

Brutus (friend with long history)

Caspian (surrogate grandson)

Name: Brutus  
Age: mid sixties  
Gender: male  
Species: human  
Other names: brute, big B, old man, grandpa, big smart man, drunk  
Residence: lives in a large cabin in a spruce forest  
Appearance: Brutus has tan colored skin, with onyx eyes, and white hair and beard with the occasional red hairs amongst the white, wears your typical red neck outfit with red flannel, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a baseball hat.  
Personality: Brutus is knowledgeable about the world around as shown in his home which is filled to the brim with books, he like may-bell can be nice but he (in Mays words) is mostly a dick but that’s because he’s lonely and know how to talk to another human being. He appearcitates those who will work hard for their share and is to known to be quite paranoid.  
Relationships and family:  
Children:  
Tommyinnit (surrogate son)

Other:  
May-bell (friend with long history)  
Berry (friend)  
Caspian (surrogate grandson)

Name: berry  
Age: refuses to say  
Species: human  
Other names: red berry, Oompa Loompa, big B  
Appearance: berry is very shot pale skin, green eyes, and brown hair. Always wears a long red trench coat.  
Personality: as server admin berry takes her job seriously so she’s very calm and smart at times but has been known to occasional let loose and relax.  
Relationships and family:  
Tommyinnit (surrogate brother or nephew)  
Caspian (surrogate little brother or great nephew)  
Others:  
May-bell (friend)  
Brutus (friend)


End file.
